


Liara Can't Skate, Liara Can't Skate, Liara Cannot Skate

by Crocophant



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating Date, Shepard cheats at going around in circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocophant/pseuds/Crocophant
Summary: Liara is an archaeologist, not a sexy dancer, for a reason, okay? She only reads books and she cannot skate, even if she's reading a how-to-skate book.Set in a nebulous timeframe where our girls can go on a cute Valentine's Day Ice Skating Date and not worry about the world crashing down around them.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Liara Can't Skate, Liara Can't Skate, Liara Cannot Skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithy_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/gifts).



> Hi Adrienne! I hope you enjoy this almost as much as I did writing it! I've had my eye on writing an ice skating date for a couple months and this seemed like a fun way to get it going!

“Aren’t Asari supposed to be the graceful, lithe, sexy, blue goddesses of the galaxy?” Shepard smiled as she reached down to help her girlfriend up off the ice for the third time in as many minutes.

“I suppose they must be, but you chose a clumsy archaeologist and then never looked back.” Liara’s smile was only slightly forced as she clutched at her girlfriend’s hands and wobbled her way back up onto the blades of her skates.

All around the pair, there were couples skating around the rink while old-timey love ballads played in the air. The arena had been decorated in sickening shades of pink and white, with hearts festooned everywhere the staff could reach with the rusty stepladder Shepard had seen next to the skate rental window.

“How did a girl who grew up on spaceships find the time to get good at something like this, anyways?” Liara was only slightly winded from her exertions trying not to fall head over heels for the fourth time. Shepard threw her head back and laughed, the motion causing a couple more ginger strands to fall out of her usual as-messy-as-she-can-get-away-with bun. She skated ahead of Liara and turned around, skating backwards with her arms out to hold onto her date and help her move forwards.

“I spent two months trying to get good enough to impress a boy I knew one winter when Mom was between ships; I had met him because the daughter of one of Mom’s friends was on the hockey team with him at the time. Turns out it was actually her I wanted to impress instead. Learned that when she was giving me pointers on how to not fall over.” Shepard shrugged, letting go of one of Liara’s hands for a brief second, which was still enough time for her to start pinwheeling.

“And you haven’t shared much of these pointers with me, I see?” Liara’s tongue stuck between her teeth furiously as she tried to stay vertical.

“Nah, this way I get an excuse to hold on to you!” Shepard leaned in to hold her up, and Liara finally noticed the subtle shift in the gravity well surrounding her partner.

“You’re using your biotics to stay upright? Wouldn’t this be construed as ‘cheating’, Shepard?” Liara’s tone was teasing as she started to shift her own gravity in response to the subtleties of Shepard’s.

“It’s only cheating if you get caught, or if the person doesn’t have their own biotic capabilities. But it does make doing a triple lutz slightly easier when you’re seventeen and trying desperately to make yourself more appealing.” Shepard’s letting go of Liara’s hands this time resulted in slightly less dramatic pinwheeling as the Asari figured more of how things were supposed to go.

“Somehow, Shepard, I think you won’t need to do a lutz to impress me today.” Liara smirked as she started maneuvering them through the crowd towards the door leading off the ice. “But I do require a hot chocolate while you demonstrate anyways.”


End file.
